


Tsukishima, ih!

by neriyura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neriyura/pseuds/neriyura
Summary: Tsukishima yang gabut bikin Kageyama kesal setengah mati.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Tsukishima, ih!

Kageyama harus kembali menahan hasrat ingin melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada Tsukishima, pemuda pirang yang duduk di sebelah untuk kesekian kalinya ketika pemuda itu kembali menoel-noel tangannya. Seriously, Kageyama cuman mau konsentrasi dengan apa yang dosennya jelaskan di depan yang sebenarnya ia juga gak paham-paham amat, tapi kenapa manusia yang terkenal dengan kesalty-annya ini gak mau diam? Kan sesekali Kageyama mau belajar serius biar kalau ditanya gak jadi tukang keong terus. 

Kageyama tahu, Tsukishima cuman butuh pendistraksi buat rasa kantuknya karena well, Kageyama akui mata kuliah ini memang membosankan dan oh lihat saja jarum pendek dari jam dinding berwarna putih yang di tempel di belakang ruangan itu, jarum itu menunjuk tepat pada angka satu yang artinya ini adalah waktu yang sangat sempurna untuk sejenak memejamkan mata dan mengistirahatkan otak. Yeah, waktu yang tepat untuk m-o-l-o-r.

Tapi kenapa harus dengan mengganggunya?

Tadi saja ia menoel-noel Kageyama cuman buat hal yang gak penting kayak: "Hey King, menurut lo lebih dulu ayam atau telur? Kalau menurut gue sih lebih dulu ayam karena telur kan butuh induk buat menetas."

"Ayam atau telur sama aja, sama-sama berakhir di penggorengan."

Lalu, Tsukishima mendecak, "Makan mulu pikirannya. Sumpah, nafsu makan lo ngeri kan gue jadi bingung nanti gimana gue nafkahinnya."

Atau

"King, menurut lo lebih lucu kucing apa anjing? Lo lebih suka yang mana? Kalau gue sih lebih suka kucing, mirip lo soalnya."

"Gue gak suka dua-duanya karena mereka juga gak suka gue. Inget gak lo, gue hampir dimakan hidup-hidup cuman karena gue liatin kucing item yang suka nangkring di gerbang Karasuno dulu?"

Tsukishima mengangguk-angguk, "Emang kucing bisa makan manusia?"

"... Ya, gak sih."

Lalu Tsukishima memandang rendah Kageyama dengan cara menertawakan kebodohannya sambil berkata, "Lebay, lo!"

Sialan emang. 

Lalu Kageyama meletakkan buku tulisnya di sebelah kuping dan memblokade pandangannya dari si kuning garem. Dengan begitu, Kageyama berharap Tsukishima peka dan gak gangguin dia lagi. 

Tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu ferguso, pemuda beriris emas itu masih tetap saja mengganggunya seperti sekarang. Ya, Taukishima kembali menoel-noel tangannya.

Karena Tsukishima gak mau diam walaupun Kageyama kacangin, akhirnya ia menoleh juga. Ia melemparkan death glare terbaiknya yang sayangnya malah mantul dan gak berefek sama sekali buat si pemuda pirang itu. "Ada apa lagi sih, anjing?" tanyanya ketus.

"Gue manusia bukan anjing."

"Kelakuan lo mirip anjing tapi."

"Mana ada! Katanya tadi kan anjing gak suka sama lo, berarti beda, kan?"

Menghembuskan napas lelah, Kageyama menjawab, "Terserah!"

Sedetik kemudian, Tsukishima kembali berkata, "Permen."

"Hah?"

"Gue minta permen, baginda Raja. Gue ngantuk. Butuh permen."

OH.

"Gak ada."

"Pelit."

Nah kan?

"Lo yang ngantuk kok gue yang ribet, sih? Cuci muka sana!"

"Bodo amat, lo pelit."

"Bodo!"

Kageyama kembali menumpukan dagu pada kedua tangannya untuk memperhatikan dosen tanpa mempedulikan Tsukishima. Namun beberapa saat Tsukishima diam aja, Kageyama jadi gatal juga mau lirik pemuda di sebelahnya.

Melihat Tsukishima yang sudah diambang mati kebosanan, akhirnya pemuda bersurai raven itu mengambil satu bungkus vitamin c yang ada di saku tasnya.

"Gue gak punya permen, ada juga ini. mau?"

Tsukishima menoleh, kemudian tersenyum "Boleh," jawabnya. Lalu diambilnya butir vitamin itu dan langsung ia lahap setelah sebelumnya ia buka dulu bungkusnya. karena lumayan, sih. Rasanya yang asam bisa sedikit membantu mengurangi rasa kantuk.

"Terima kasih raja yang dermawan, hamba sungguh mensyukuri rezeki yang hamba terima. Ih gue jadi cinta deh sama lo." Ujarnya panjang lebar padahal cuman dikasih vitamin satu biji. Dan belum sempat Kageyama membalas, si pirang kembali berkata "Jangan baper!"

Hah? Baper? Haha anjing banget. Emang dia pikir dia siapa bisa bikin Kageyama baper? 

Haha

Yakin? 

Ya, baper sih, dikit. 

Gak deng. Mana ada Kageyama baper. Haha, percaya kan? Bagus! 

Dan akhirnya Kageyama cuman bisa menggeram sedikit. Menelan bulat-bulat rasa kesalnya. Karena percuma, semakin ia memperlihatkan rasa kesalnya, semakin senanglah si Tsukishima. Dan akhirnya, si garam itu bakal semakin senang menggodanya. Haha nggak deh, terima kasih.

Oke. Sudah. Sekarang Kageyama kembali memokuskan diri pada dosen yang masih menjelaskan di depan. Kembali menjadi mahasiswa baik yang memperhatikan penjelasan dosennya. Meskipun pada akhirnya materi cuman lewat kuping doang. Gak apa-apa, namanya juga usaha kan? 

Niatnya memang berkonsentrasi, tapi melihat Tsukishima yang masih mengemut vitamin mulai mengeluarkan smartphonenya, Kageyama akhirnya melirik juga. Sedikit, sih. Yeah sedikit.

"Raja coba lihat!" Ujar Tsukishima sambil memperlihatkan layar smartphonenya. Kageyama menghela napas lelah, mau apa lagi si pirang ini?

Meskipun begitu, akhirnya Kageyama menurut juga, "Emangnya kenapa?"

Tsukishima membuka aplikasi kameranya. "Coba lihat, ini kameranya rusak apa gimana, ya?"

Kageyama menurut, ia melihat-lihat dan ikut memeriksa apa yang salah dengan kamera itu tanpa menyadari di sebelahnya Tsukishima sedang asik menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya. Dan bodohnya, Kageyama gak sadar bahwa selagi ia melihat-lihat kamera depan hp itu, Tsukishima memencet-mecet tombol kameranya.

Setelah Tsukishima berhasil menangkap beberapa foto, akhirnya Kageyama sadar ia sudah dibodohi. Tsukishima anjing. Ketika ia hendak mengambil hp di tangan Tsukishima dan berniat menghapus foto-foto itu, hpnya sudah ditarik dan dimasukkan ke saku celananya si empunya. 

Kageyama otomatis menatap garang Tsukishima yang justru malah membalasnya dengan cengiran jahil. Si brengsek ini! sial! Mukanya pasti gak kekontrol di hp itu—

Bukan itu masalahnya!

Kalian tahu, Tsukishima itu walaupun mukanya kalem kadang-kadang tapi dia itu termasuk makhluk paling jahil sedunia. Ia selalu memposting foto wajah-wajah jelek atau bahasa gaulnya mah low quality orang-orang yang fotonya ia ambil secara diam-diam di grup chat angkatan. Dan akhirnya, wajah-wajah itu terpampang dan jadi konsumsi publik. 

Sumpah, Kageyama gak bisa bayangin kalau muka kobenya nanti terpublikasikan. Bisa hancur image kalem yang selama ini ia bangun. 

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kageyama berusaha mengambil smartphone itu dari saku celana Tsukishima, yang justru membuat si pirang bergeser dan menatapnya dengan wajah kaget dibuat-buat, 

"Wah, tangan si Raja kecil udah mulai aktif ya? Berani pegang-pegang orang?" 

Kageyama sontak menoleh kanan-kiri-depan-belakang, takutnya ada yang liat dan salah paham. Mau ditaruh dimana muka ganteng Kageyama? 

Untung gak ada selain mereka dan satu orang di belakang karena yang lain lagi fokus. Gak kayak orang di sebelah mentang-mentang pinter jadi gak peduli kalau orang goblok kayak Kageyama gak bisa perhatikan dosen. 

Tsukishima anjing!!! 

Oke, Kageyama menyerah untuk sejenak. Gak mau dianggap sebagai pelaku pelecehan oleh Yamaguchi, teman Tsukishima, yang duduk di belakang yang sialnya memperhatikan mereka dari tadi.

Kageyama diam. Seolah tidak peduli padahal otaknya sedang berputar cepat mencari cara bagaimana ia bisa merebut benda persegi panjang itu.

"Hmm, posting ah di grup angkatan..." Gumaman Tsukishima tertangkap jelas oleh indera pendengarannya. Oh, si blonde boy ini ingin memancingnya, cih, tapi Kageyama gak akan lagi termakan jebakan si brengsek ini, maaf saja.

Tapi ketika melihat hp itu sedang dimainkan, tangan Kageyama jadi gatal dan hasrat untuk merebut meningkat. Akhirnya, tangannya terulur untuk menggapai ponsel Tsukishima. Badannya sedikit berdiri dan condong untuk mengambil hp itu.

Dan damn. Kageyama terjebak lagi.

Ya, Tsukishima menjauhkan hp itu dan akhirnya badan Kageyama yang condong kearah si pirang jadi limbung juga. Dan sekarang? Terima kasih kepada HP sialan Tsukishima, posisi mereka sekarang sungguh ambigu. Badan Kageyama yang limbung langsung terjatuh tepat ke paha Tsukishima. Dengan kepala berada di atas paha, kalau dilihat dari sudut lain ia seperti sedang melakukan… yeah… if-you-know-what-i-mean.

Buru-buru ia bangkit dari posisi ambigu itu dan langsung mendudukan diri. Ia menenangkan diri dengan menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras namun pelan karena takut ketahuan dosen di depan dan berharap pembuluh darah di pipinya segera mengalami kontriksi. Melirik sedikit kearah Tsukishima, rasa kesalnya semakin membuncah ketika ia melihat si pirang lagi menyengir dan menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

Kageyama kembali menghela napas lelah. Ia akhirnya diam. Kembali ke rencana awal yaitu menunggu Tsukishim lengah.

Dan akhirnya, kesabarannya membuahkan hasil. Ketika Tsukishima sedang mengambil sesuatu—entah apa—dari tasnya, ia langsung menyambar hp itu dan tersenyum puas.

Ia langsung menekan salah satu tombol yang ada di smartphone itu dan—

Anjing!

Pakai kode!

Senyuman puasnya pudar saat itu juga.

Ah sialan sialan sialan. Kalau tahu begini, buat apa dari tadi dia susah payah buang-buang tenaga dengan percuma buat ngambil benda sialan ini? Oh Kageyama lupa, Tsukishima kan pintar. Sayang sekali otaknya dipakai buat hal yang nggak-nggak. 

Kageyama kembali menatap Tsukishima yang sedang menyeringai dengan tatapan tajam yang justru malah semakin membuatnya terkesan imut, "Kodenya apa?"

"Hmm… apa, ya?"

Well. Kageyama harusnya sudah tahu kalau Tsukishima gak akan memberi tahunya. Lalu ia menengok ke belakang "Yamaguchi!" panggilnya, lalu ketika si pemilik nama menoleh, Kageyama melanjutkan, "Kode handphonenya Tsukishima apa?"

Yamaguchi mengernyitkan dahi, lalu menatap malas "Mana saya tau, saya kan..." Sebelum Yamaguchi menyelesaikan kalimat, Kageyama kembali berbalik sambil meringis. Ya tentu saja Yamaguchi gak akan tahu. Sedekat apapun sebuah pertemanan, pasti ada hal-hal privasi juga.

Kageyama merotasikan bola mata birunya "Yaudah. Gue bakal pencetin angka random, dan kalau salah terus, diblokir deh mampus lu."

Tsukishima langsung mengambil hp itu dengan mudahnya "Wah jangan lah."

Kageyama kembali berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali.

Anjing! Kageyama gak sadar hpnya udah berpindah tangan lagi ke yang punya. 

Ya sudahlah. Kageyama sudah capek, ia udah gak sudi lagi digoda sedemikan rupa oleh pemuda di sebelahnya ini. Ia sudah gak peduli, ah selamat tinggal image kalemnya—

"Raja, gue gak bakal nyebarin foto ini asalkan—" Tsukishima sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan sialnya itu sukses membuat Kageyana yang katanya sudah gak peduli akhirnya tertarik untuk menoleh juga.

Kemudian ia melihat Tsukishima yang lagi nyengir. Lalu jari telunjuk pemuda pirang itu menyentuh bibir yang mulai dimonyongkan kemudian jari-jarinya membentuk lingkaran dan bergerak naik turun, "Lakuin yang kayak bikin ambigu tadi, yang beneran tapi." lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Melihat itu sukses membuat darah Kageyama semakin naik ke ubun-ubun. Menghela napas panjang, Kageyama mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengencangkan suaranya.

"DASAR TSUKISHIMA ANJING!!!"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.  
Omake:

Tsukishima menatap datar layar HPnya yang menampilkan isi galeri camera. Memperhatikan satu persatu hasil jepretannya. Tersenyum miring, akhirnya ia sudah menetapkan satu foto. 

Set as wallpaper? Yes!


End file.
